Selmer, Tennessee
Selmer is a town in and the county seat of McNairy County, Tennessee. The population of the town is 4,396. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 81.96% White (3,603) 13.28% Black or African American (584) 4.75% Other (209) 32.6% (1,433) of Selmer residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Selmer has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder by Tennessee standards. The town reported 5 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.02 murders a year. Pokemon See the McNairy County page for more info. Fun facts * The oldest existing business in McNairy County is its newspaper, the Independent Appeal, which was founded in 1902. It is located in Selmer. * Selmer is the current hometown of Tammy Reinhart's stepfather, Nathaniel Sanford. * Selmer became a focus of national news media in late March 2006. A local minister, Matthew Brian Winkler, was shot to death by his wife Mary Carol Winkler at their Selmer home. After Mary was said to have fled Selmer with the couple's three daughters, she was apprehended in Orange Beach, Alabama, and was returned to Selmer for trial. She has confessed to the authorities concerning the shooting of her husband with a shotgun. In trial she stated that her husband both physically and emotionally abused her. * On June 16, 2007, a high-power Pro Modified drag racing car driven by Troy Warren Critchley lost control and killed six young people while performing a burnout routine during a car show charity parade on Mulberry Avenue. Critchley's car left the road and struck part of the crowd attending the Cars For Kids charity parade. Six young people were killed. Two died at the scene of the accident, and four died later at hospitals in Selmer, Jackson and Memphis. A total of 20 others were injured and were transported to various hospitals throughout western and middle Tennessee. Results of a Tennessee Highway Patrol inquiry into the accident have not been announced. Pending lawsuits filed against the city and event organizers ask for more than $US 85 million in damages. On March 4, 2008, the McNairy County grand jury returned an indictment against Critchley on six counts of vehicular homicide due to recklessness, a Class C felony, and 22 counts of reckless aggravated assault, a Class D felony. Neither Cars for Kids nor the City of Selmer were named in the indictment. ** On March 20, 2008, Troy Critchley surrendered to authorities and was booked on the charges, with bond set at $35,000. The trial was set for November 3, 2008. Troy Critchley pleaded guilty to 28 charges of reckless assault and was sentenced to 18 months' probation. * Selmer has a bit of amenities to offer. The town has a Walmart, Nintendo World, a little bit of fast food, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, dollar stores, Robert Sibley Airport, a couple of motels, a sports complex, a few public battle fields, a few auto parts places, Pizza Hut, an AT&T store, Fred's, Food Giant, a golf and country club, and a couple of other things. Category:Tennessee Towns Category:Tennessee Cities